Birthday Present
by IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfEggs
Summary: Dick comes home from patrol to Zatanna's birthday present. Rated M for sex FIRST LEMON! Please tell me if I should make some more or just never approach the thought of doing so... Pure chalant!


**Okay, so this is my first attempt at doing a lemon so please tell me how I did, like if I should make more or just never even get close to writing them EVER again...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Dick walked into their apartment, running a hand down his face as he set down his duffel bag, containing his Nightwing suit. He looked around for Zatanna, she usually had greeted him at the door, and when she doesn't he barely notices but today was his birthday, and she never misses a moment to remind him. She did though, have a mission with the league extremely early this morning, so he wouldn't blame her if she was sleeping.

Slowly closing the door, trying to be as quiet as possible to make sure he doesn't wake the maybe-sleeping-Zatanna. He went into the bathroom, examining himself in the mirror he was currently wearing a thin white t-shirt and basketball shorts. The instant he heard a creak he turned on his heels and practically ran out of the bathroom. It came from their room. Thinking it was probably Zatanna, and when he went into the room he was correct.

The magician gave him a sheepish smile "Happy birthday..." he stayed silent and looked at her up and down. She was wearing nothing but a bra and underwear. Dick approached her, a hand extended which caressed her smooth face. "God you're beautiful." she looked down and shrugged, beginning to get up off the bed. Dick stepped back but she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward, their lips meeting and tongues dancing. His back met the wall and her free hand traveled up to grab his hair.

His hands went to her hips and quickly grabbed her ass squeezing it and causing a groan from the raven-haired-girl. Her other hand left the collar of his shirt and went to the edge of his pants, letting go of his hair and using that hand to pull down his shorts and shirt, leaving the man in only his underwear. She rubbed her hands against his chest as their lips parted, both heavily breathing.

Zatanna got down on her knees and looked up at him, grabbing his underwear and yanking them down rather quickly, revealing his member that was gaining hardness by the millisecond. She gripped his thick, large cock before engulfing it in her mouth. Dick looked down and grabbed her thick black locks of hair and a low moan left his mouth as her tongue worked wonders.

He watched as her head went back and forth, he could feel as her tongue circled his cock. He threw his head back and let out another moan, thrusting his hips forward. Though when he looked down he noticed that she wasn't there. Instead, she was farther in front of him and he let out a groan as the waves of pleasure stopped. He walked up to her, unsure of what he was going to say, but stopped as she took her bra off and he took in her beauty, he kept walking toward the now-that she had removed the rest of her little clothing-nude Zatanna.

The acrobat's hand went down to her clit but she stopped him, confusion crossing his face as he looked up at her, the woman's hands on his chest and beginning to push him to the bed. "Tonight is all about-" the two of them fell down on the bed, his knees at the end and feet on the floor. "You."

She kissed him once again, yet it was extremely short as she positioned herself atop of him. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she slowly went down onto him, taking in his entire length, he saw as her face twisted trying to adjust. Once she did, her hands moved to his chest as the magician began to rise up, before going right back down, he moved his hips upward to meet her thrusts, his hands groping her breasts while her and began moving up and down his chest.

Her walls tightened around him "God, Dick I'm gonna-" she was cut off by her climax, letting out a long, loud moan. Almost as soon as she finished he had let out his own climax. She sat on him for awhile, until he quickly, with ease, flipped them over.

"No Dick-holy shit-this is supposed to be about you..." he took his member out of her and ran his hands up and down her hourglass frame. "I want this Zee-I want to pleasure you." she opened her mouth to protest but just let out a moan as one of his fingers entered her. The instant he felt a vein she let out a cry, he entered yet another finger in. Her breath hitched and he could feel her squirm beneath him.

"Dick, this is-this is unfair."

He didn't reply, not focusing on what she was currently saying. She let out another moan, her hands reaching up to his hair. Pushing down on another vein and another cry escaped her mouth. Withdrawing his fingers and she let out a groan of displeasure. He dipped his head down, but she stopped him. "Please-" she began grabbing his chin and trying to lead him back up to her "Just give it to me." He looked down once again before meeting her lust filled eyes.

Dick licked his dry lips before slowly nodding, he quickly entered her thrusting his hips as soon as he could. Her hands left his hair and he could feel her nails digging into his skin, but the pleasure easily overtook the pain. "Hard-ha-Ahh." Zatanna moaned out, not being able to form words as he quickened his pace. "I'm-" she climaxed once again, but he didn't stop if anything he had gone faster.

She let out labored breaths, the magician noticed as he slowed down a bit, reaching his own climax, she began thrusting her hips upward, meeting his pace. Sweat rolled down their foreheads.

"Shit!" he finished, staying inside of her for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He pulled himself out of her, both groaning with displeasure. Zatanna looked over at him and smiled. "Yppah Yadhtrib." his eyes went up, trying to think of what she had said. His mouth formed an 'O'

"Best birthday present ever."

* * *

 **Please be honest, should I make more lemons? Should I not even think about ever writing them again?**

 **Please review! They make my day!**


End file.
